Comfortable In Your Own Skin
by abigold3
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice are taking an art class. What Alice and Rose forgot to tell Bella is that it is a figure sketching class in which the model in nude. To make matters worse/ better the model just happens to be Edward Cullen. BxE RxEm AxJ A/H AU R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer**

**Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice sign up for a figure drawing class. Who is the nude model? Well, that would be none other than the totally sexy Edward Cullen.**

BPOV

I can't believe I let them talk me into this, I thought for the hundredth time since we had reached the college campus where the class that Rose and Alice had signed me up for was held.

This is going to be so embarrassing. Not only am I under no circumstances as good an artist as the people in this class, but according to the sign I was reading now the model we would be sketching would be nude.

"Alice!" I screamed hysterically. _This cannot be happening, since when is this a nude figure drawing class? _

"What?" The annoying pixie screamed back, trying to sound innocent.

"Is there something you neglected to tell me about this class, _Mary_?" Let her know how pissed you are, use her first name. I looked around the small room. It _screamed _art with its mahogany colored stools in front of easels and brilliant white cloths hanging over what I assume are paintings. The only things out of place were my two best friends who were now circling the room taking it all in. The beautiful, tall and elegant Rosalie Hale was snickering as she turned on her five hundred dollar stilettos to watch this scene play out. On the other hand was the small, dancer like angel named Alice.

They were complete opposites in every way, but both had an otherworldly beauty to them.

"_Do. Not. Call. Me. Mary!" _While Alice may look like an angel, don't let that fool you, she _can_ and _will_ be a bitch if you get on her bad side. Too bad I'm not scared of her anymore. For her, anyway.

"I will call you anything I want Mary Alice Cullen! Why did you not tell me we would be drawing a _nude _model?" I watched as the little pixie face contorted in guilt.

Looking at her toes she said, "Well I knew if I told you, you would never come and this is a great opportunity and everything and you are an amazing artist whether you want to believe it or not and anyway," she looked back up. Only this time her face didn't show guilt it was the smug, confident angel I knew and loved that was back again, "This really shouldn't be a problem for you anyways! You are a fully grown adult! It's not my fault you're so innocent that even the idea of seeing a man naked makes you cringe in embarrassment."

I cringed a little, blood rushing to my face. This argument was not going the way I wanted it too. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"So the score is now Pixie: 1, Snow White: 0" Rosalie put up one finger to Alice and a fist up to me. Sticking my tongue out at her and that stupid nickname I turned to find a seat as far away from the models podium as possible.

"And where do you think you're going, Ms. White?" I turned back to my friends and glared at the dumb pixie who dared to aggravate me right now. "We are sitting up here, in the front!"

My eyes widened as I looked at where she and Rosalie were now perched. It was so close to the podium that if we had half a mind to we would be able to reach out and touch the model.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Never!" I shook my head over and over again unable to get a coherent thought out. "I am not sitting there."

"Bella, the whole point of us getting here early was so that we could get good seats and you are trying to take a seat at the _back_?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Crossing my arms I glared, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" And so began the war of the glares. Both of us glaring hard at each other waiting for the other to cave.

"She might not have a problem with that, but I do." The new voice simultaneously scared me three quarters to death and sent chills up my spine. It had a musical quality that made it sound like it belonged to a God.

I looked around wildly, trying to find the source of this new voice, I was about to give up and declare myself insane when I spotted the most gorgeous man I had ever seen slumping over some boxes in the corner of the room.

"And who are you?" I asked trying to sound indifferent and confident. He stood up straight, brushing his bronze colored hair away from his boundless green eyes.

"I'm Edward Masen," he smiled showing his perfect teeth. _Could this guy be any more perfect? _

"Okay, _Edward Masen_ and why exactly does it matter where I sit?" I turned on him fully, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, because there are only eight people in this class so there is absolutely no reason why you should have to sit in the back." He flashed another grin. "Unless of course you would be uncomfortable." Challenging me with his eyes, he raised his eyebrows daring me to sit in front.

"Fine." I growled, turning from the man-god I stomped over to my ex-friends. Alice started clapping and bouncing in her seat.

"Thank you, Edward! We owe you one," she chirped happily.

"No problem," a musical chuckle filled the room. Was there anything about this man that wasn't beautiful?

I heard him walk toward the door and couldn't help but turn and take a look at his ass.

As the door swung shut, Rosalie got her purse out, taking out her compact and lip gloss she started refreshing her makeup.

"Dear god, I hope _he _is the model!" Alice squealed beside me. I shivered at the thought. If he was the model could I keep myself from jumping him when he stood up there… naked… an arm's length away? The answer came as quickly as the question: definitely not.

"I hope he isn't! He's probably the teacher or another student. No respectable man would put himself on display like this."

"It is _art _Bella, not porn." Alice and Rose rolled their eyes at my supposed immaturity. _If only they knew the real reason I didn't want him to be the model. _

Before I could snap back at them the room started to fill. I looked down at my watch; yup it was six o'clock time for the class to start.

The first two people in the room were two guys. One was incredibly large with muscles on every inch of his body. He would have been intimating if he hadn't had a large smile plastered on his face, pointing out different things in the room like a kid in a candy store. The other guy held himself like a soldier. He was standing up perfectly straight, hands at his sides, eyes staring straight forward. Something about him made me want to open up to him. He looked really… understanding? Or sympathetic? I wasn't sure what.

I was about to point them out to Alice and Rose when Edward walked back in holding some more easels and paint. Some other people came in and sat down, but I didn't really notice them now that Edward was in the room again.

Just as I was about to think I couldn't possibly swoon any more than I already was he smiled. The way his face lit up sent chills down my spine and I knew that I wanted to know more about this man. Much more.

"I see we are all here now, let's get started." I looked around in shock, I counted the heads. Yup, there were eight people all sitting around the models podium with grins on their faces. "Why don't we start by introducing ourselves? We will go around and say our names and one thing about ourselves. I'm Edward Masen, I will be the instructor and the first model for the class. I know it is unorthodox for me to be the teacher and model, but the original model bailed on me at the last minute. One thing about me is… when I'm not drawing or painting I play piano. I have been playing since I was five and I write my own songs." He smiled around at all of us, his gaze lingering on me longer than anybody else. Swoon. "How about Snow white goes next?"

I blushed crimson, I could hear Rose and Alice sniggering beside me and I wanted nothing more than to punch each of them. I'd probably just end up hurting myself though so I stuck with just glaring at them out of the corner of my eye. "Okay, well my name is _Bella _Swan. I am here under false pretenses because these two," I pointed out Rose and Alice, "Neglected to tell me that this was a figure drawing class. One thing about me would be that I like to read, particularly the classics like Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice. Oh, and I hate being called Snow White." I turned a death glare at Rose and then Edward. I could only keep up the glare at Edward for about five seconds though. How could anyone stay mad at him?

"Thank you Bella. Who's next?" Alice raised her hand bouncing up and down merrily under her breath she was saying "pick me, pick me, pick me." Edward chuckled and pointed to her, gesturing for her to go.

"I'm Alice Cullen, I participated in dragging Bella to this class 'under false pretenses,'" she said with air quotes, I rolled my eyes while the rest of the class laughed, "One thing about me is…" pausing for dramatic effect she tapped her chin. I already knew what she was going to say and judging by the roll of eyes from Rose so did she. "I love to shop. Seriously, shopping is my life. I shop at least once every other day. And I never wear the same thing twice. Or at least I try not to," she smiled proudly as if this was something to be proud of.

Everyone in the room looked shocked by this confession, except of course for me and Rose and surprisingly the soldier guy who simply looked a little awed.

"Okay," Edward dragged out the word, probably wondering whether to laugh or not. "Who's next?"

Without waiting for permission Rosalie surged forward full speed. "I'm Rosalie Hale, I too participated in dragging _Snow White _here," enter glare here, "One thing about myself is that I don't take shit. If you piss me off you'll know it because I will probably be beating you up. If you talk about me or my friends behind our backs you won't live to finish your sentence." She stopped and smiled sweetly as if this was the most normal thing in the world to say, "Oh and I like to shop too." She added turning back to Edward.

_Why am I friends with these people? _

"Next," Edward was so shocked I don't think he would have been able to get a full sentence out if he tried.

"I'm Emmett McCarty, I neither dragged anyone here nor came here under false pretenses. One thing about me is that I am sometimes described as a giant teddy bear and I love girls who can stand up for themselves. The whole damsel in distress thing just sorta pisses me off." I grinned as I saw Rosalie turn and stare at Emmett. I barely knew Emmett but I had a feeling they would be perfect for each other.

Apparently Emmett passed whatever test Rose was putting him through because when she turned back she was grinning.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, one thing about myself is that I am very empathetic." The blond next to Emmett stated simply, obviously not one for a lot of words. Alice turned her head interestedly and the two caught each other's gaze. The moment seemed so private that I looked away.

The only people left were two guys and one girl who I hadn't noticed until now. The bigger guy started first. He looked like he was Native American and he was really tall. Probably two or three heads taller than me, maybe more.

"I'm Jacob Black and one thing about me is I like to fix cars and ride motorbikes. My first car was actually one I put together myself." He grinned proudly, he was obviously very proud of this fact, but not in a cocky, big ego way.

The guy next to him cleared his throat, drawing the attention to himself. He was blond and looked like the kind of guy who was extremely popular in high school, maybe football captain. He winked at me before starting, oh gross. "I'm Mike Newton I grew up in a small town called Forks in Washington. I just started my freshman year at NYU I'm here on a football scholarship and I decided to take this class to try to work on my art skills." I snorted, this wasn't a beginner class in fact it was one of the highest classes there was. He was going to fall behind, no doubt.

The last girl recrossed her legs as I turned to her. Flipping her hair she started, "I'm Lauren Mallory. I always know what I want and I always get what I want no matter what." She stared straight at Edward, winking suggestively.

"Thank you, Lauren. That was quite a… interesting description." Looking away from Lauren quickly he turned his back on us looking for something on the desk behind him. "We will start the class today by seeing how developed your skills are in figure drawing. Like I said before I will be modeling today and also for the rest of this week, however as you all know when you signed up," he shot an apologetic glance at me, "You will each take a turn modeling at some point over the course of the semester."

Everyone was nodding their head, completely unfazed by this. I on the other hand was hyperventilating. I stood up quickly, turning on Alice and Rose, "WHAT?!"

Then I fainted.

**Not the best ending I know. Tell me what you thought and if you want another chapter and if you want to see more. I'm also working on ****five ****other stories at the moment (I KNOW I AM CRAZY) so it might take a while for me to update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I was discontinuing this story, but I think I'm going to continue it. I feel I owe an explanation to you guys for why I discontinued all of my stories. Recently someone close to me died, it was unexpected and came as a complete shock to me. Obviously I haven't really been in the mood to write lately, so don't expect frequent updates. I will try my hardest to keep this story and one other one, Law and Order: Cullen Style going. For now on with chapter two.**

**BPOV**

_Everyone was nodding their head, completely unfazed by this. I on the other hand was hyperventilating. I stood up quickly, turning on Alice and Rose, "WHAT?!"_

_Then I fainted._

Several things seeped into my subconscious at once. One, someone was laughing. Loudly. Two, someone, a male by the feel of it, was holding me up. And three Alice was talking.

"She does this a lot, seriously don't be worried." Beneath my lids I rolled my eyes, _she would say that. _"Apart from blushing, fainting is her number one activity. In fact she fainted during her fi—" I realized what she was going to say before she said it.

"Mary Alice Brandon if you finish that sentence, hell holding the winter Olympics won't be as shocking as what I will do to you." I opened my eyes to see Edward Cullen, the teacher/ model extraordinaire was the one holding me, a crooked smile on his face.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty awakes, for a second I thought it might take a kiss," my stomach fluttered—maybe I should've stayed unconscious. Instead of letting on the effect he had on me, I decided to act annoyed.

"Ugh, what is with all of the fairytale references? I am _not _a damsel in distress you know," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really?" I nodded, trying to look sure of myself. "Okay, well than I guess you don't need my help." He stepped away from me suddenly causing me to stumble and almost fall down again. Edward just smirked waiting for me to ask for his help. _Please, I don't need him I can stand fine on my own. _With that I stood up straight, swerving slightly but managing to hold my balance.

"See? I'm perfectly fine," I smirked at the man, glad to make my point. As I turned away from him my foot caught on the leg of a stool. Once again I found the ground getting closer to my face.

"Uh-huh, sure," Two strong arms pulled me back up carefully. I groaned. _Why did I have to be so clumsy all the time? _

Rosalie and Alice snickered as they watched from where they were standing next to Emmett and Jasper. _I knew it! They are all so perfect for each other. _I sighed, if only I could find someone like that… I looked around at the rest of the class, all of whom were standing farther from the scene. The blond and the russet—Jack or something were talking. The blond kept making huge gestures and Jack looked rather annoyed. The only other girl in the class—Lauren, was glaring at me spitefully.

I shrunk back into Edward a little. _What had I ever done to her? _

"Are you okay?" _Oh, right it wasn't me. She was just jealous that Edward was holding me. _Well she certainly has nothing to worry about, Edward would never go for a girl like me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." I wrapped my arms around myself, side-stepping away from Edward.

"Okay, if you're sure we better get on with cl—"

"Shut up!" I swerved to look at the guy who had yelled, Jack was openly glaring at blondie now his fists curled into fists. He was shaking so badly for a second I thought he was having a seizure.

"Is everything okay over there?" Edward called walking over to where the two _grown _men were standing.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We were just talking and he just went off the handle all of a sudden. You need anger management, dude, seriously." I rolled my eyes, obviously the blond had done something to tick Jack off or he wouldn't be so angry.

"No, everything is _not _fine. I demand this idiot be thrown out of the class immediately." Edward frowned slightly, turning slightly to assess the blond. He must not have seen anything wrong because he asked,

"Why?" I cocked my head to the side, wondering too what could be so bad to make Jack say such a thing.

"While you were taking care of that girl over there, he started talking about how he couldn't wait to see all the 'hotties' naked. He's a complete pig! I was going to overlook it, until he said something I would rather not repeat about the brunette." I felt my face flush. What could blondie have said about me that got Jack so angry?

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Mike," so that's what his name is… "If you are going to stay in this class I am going to have to ask you to be respectful. That means no frat-boy talk while you're here." Jack rolled his eyes and stomped away, obviously not pleased with Edwards warning.

"Of course, Edward, honestly it wasn't as bad as Jacob made it out to be." Edward said something under his breath I couldn't hear. _Well, that was interesting. _

"We better get started we already lost a lot of time. Everyone make yourselves comfortable while I set up." Rosalie came over and grabbed me by the arm dragging me back over to the seats at the front. Only my seat was already filled. By Lauren.

"Um, excuse me, but Bella was sitting there so I'm going to have to ask you to move," Rosalie put her hands on her hips glaring down at the girl.

"I don't think so," Lauren flipped her hair and re-crossed her legs, again. "I like this seat and I didn't see her name on it." I rolled my eyes, how kindergarten can you get?

"Whatever Rose, I'll just sit where she was," I pointed to the seat next to Jack.

"No! You were here first and this seat is yours! Plus you need me and Alice next to you for support." Alice snickered, but nodded her head. "Now, for the last time move, before I make you!" Rose clenched her fists menacingly.

Lauren gulped and looked down at Rosalie's fists. "Fine, I'll move, but cross me again and you'll be sorry." She got up and strutted back to the seat by Jack. Rose grinned triumphantly and sat down patting my seat.

"So, did you see anything you like, Bella?" Rose asked grinning like a Siamese cat. I swear she even purred. Alice leaned closer grinning too. _Remind me again why I'm friends with them. _

"Well…" I cleared my throat and glanced behind my shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "Edward is gorgeous obviously and sweet and Jack is cute too."

"Who's Jack?" I sighed and pointed to the Russet man in what I hope is a discreet way.

"Oh! You mean Jacob?" I nodded, oops, oh well I was close.

"He's okay, I like Edward better though. He is totally hot for you," not bothering to keep her voice down everyone in the room heard. Emmett laughed again, _I'm starting to see a pattern here, _and Edward who was now standing in front of us wearing only a robe, _swoon, _winked at me.

"Okay, everyone ready?" I looked around panicked, I hadn't set up yet. All of my stuff was out on a little table next to my easel. I glanced up at Alice who just shrugged. _I should've known she'd set up for me. She must've worked while Rosalie was threatening Lauren. _

I looked back up at Edward and nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me. He looked around the room making sure everyone had everything they needed prepared.

"Okay, let's get started then," he pulled off his robe. Oh. My. God.

**Short chapter I know, but I'll try and get another one up soon. Hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to make a deal with you. You are all completely entitled to kill me for the LONG wait, just read the chapter first and then you can pick up the kitchen knives or whatever you need to butcher me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**EPOV**

I stepped out of the back room in my robe just in time to hear Rosalie say, "He's okay, I like Edward better though. He is totally hot for you," was I that transparent? And who was the other guy she was talking about "he's okay"?

I sighed letting my shoulders sag, it was none of my business anyway. At the same time I figured that there isn't any harm in flirting right? I took my stance on the platform set up and when I was sure Bella was looking, I winked suggestively.

_If she likes me too, at least there won't be any of that "does he like me back" confusion since I'm being so open about my attraction to her… but what if she doesn't? Gah, Masen! Concentrate, you have a class to teach. _

"Okay, everybody ready?" I asked, the sooner this class was over the sooner I could talk to my very own Cinderella. I looked around the room at everyone, but her, trying to concentrate on my job for the time being.

"Alright, let's get started then." Everyone had their stuff out and ready to go from what I could see, so I quickly dropped my robe before I could think of what _her _reaction would be, it's not that I wasn't comfortable with my body. I knew I had a body that made _all _women, who weren't gay anyway, swoon, but it would be very hard to explain if I got a hard-on during class.

_Ugh, I shudder to think of what Lauren would do if she saw that. She'd probably think it was her who caused it. _

Lauren Mallory had been in every single one of my art classes since I first met her at the start of the year. She had been unloading boxes from her car, moving into the dorms and I had stopped to help her, being a gentleman. Unfortunately, she took it to mean that she was entitled to become my own personal stalker. She hadn't tried anything yet so, I wasn't about to get a restraining order, but I had a feeling that nothing good would come from her obsession.

I glanced at Bella in time to see her pale face being shaken by Alice next to her and I almost started laughing. She must have noticed because she got all indignant, in her own kitten way. Like a little child getting angry because someone took her teddy bear. It was absolutely adorable.

I smirked at her before sitting down on the stool I had put up here before. "You may start whenever you're ready."

**BPOV**

I gawked openly at the Greek god before me. He had sat down on a stool that I hadn't even noticed was there, but still I had quite the view from where I was sitting. If I took my eyes off of his sculpted abs it was to look at his long, lean and powerful legs or hmm… his package, which held the majority of my attention.

I swear I could stare at this man for years and not even notice time passing.

"Bella!" Rosalie snapped her fingers in front of my face, making me focus on something besides the heartbreaking man in front of me. "This is the part where you draw, you know? Or maybe you could even paint." She said sarcastically. I blushed and quickly gained my head and got to work.

I drew an outline of his body on the paper before starting to work on his face. _I'll start at the top and work my way down. Hopefully by the time I reach… that place… I'll be more mature about it. _

For the next hour all that could be heard in the room was the scratching of the pencil on paper and the occasional cough from someone. Everyone in the room was concentrating solely on capturing this man on paper. Even Mike and that Lauren girl were working hard.

I had spent the last ten minutes or so trying to get his eyes right. The problem was I couldn't seem to transfer that cocky look he had in his eye onto the paper.

I harrumphed and slumped down into the chair staring at my semi-complete picture. I had everything drawn from his pecks up expect for his eyes.

Those same gorgeous eyes that were giving me so much trouble found mine from where Edward sat stock still for the last hour.

"Alright, guys, I believe our class for today is done. I'll see all of you tomorrow same time." He stood from the chair and stretched his arms above his head, giving me the most magnificent view.

My head lolled to the side and once again I found myself staring blankly at the man.

I heard a laugh behind me, but didn't think anything of it until I heard Emmett say, "See something you like, Bella?" I blushed deeply and turned away from Edward just as his head snapped around to look at me. "You know, come time for _me _to model, you're going to see what a real man looks like."

The man/ teddy bear put his arm around my shoulders from behind me, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"Stop teasing the girl, Emmett!" Rose scolded him, "it's not her fault that she was completely dazzled by the sight of such a perfect man."

"Aw, thanks Rosalie. That's quite the compliment. And I'd hardly call Bella dazzled, more like in awe." Edward laughed his way over in just the robe. I could feel his body heat from where I was standing and I wanted nothing more than to jump him right then.

"I'll show you a 'perfect man'," Emmett grumbled under his breath as he took his arm off of me and put it around Rosalie's waist, pulling her into him. "You feel that Rosie? That's what a real man feels like."

I laughed slash blushed at this vulgar display turning away, but not before I heard something come out of Rose's mouth that I never wanted to hear again.

I shook my head and smiled shyly at Edward. Only to find him talking to Lauren, who was all over him. She had her hands on his chest _underneath _the robe and she looked like she was purring something into his ear.

"Kinda makes you think that maybe this is a somewhat porn-y class after all doesn't it?" I did a 180 again this time facing the russet. Jacob I think is what Rosalie said.

I laughed, looking over my shoulder at the two. Edward's eyes were fixed on me, but he still had the little slut attached to his side and from the looks of it her hands had gotten lower.

"Yeah, really, but I suppose we're all adults right? So, what they all do in their spare time is up to them really," Jacob snorted.

"Sure sure, but ugh the whole groping in public thing that Edward and that other chick got going on right now is a little disturbing." I laughed uneasily, not wanting to turn around again to see how that had progressed in the last ten seconds.

"Hey, Bells, you ready to go?" My little savior pixie showed up at my side. I had the feeling that when I got home I was going to need to have a good cry. I don't know why this man had affected me so badly, but the fact that he was so obviously into Lauren stung. A lot.

"Yeah definitely, let's go. Bye Jacob," I waved slightly before leading the way out the door. My best friend trailing behind me with calls of "is something wrong, Bella?"

**EPOV**

"Lauren for the last time, can you get your hands off of me? Please!" Once again I tried to maneuver my way out of her clutches without hurting her. _She may be annoying, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hit a girl, no matter how much I wanted to. _

I watched as Bella talked to Jacob. The way he looked at her told me he was a complete dog. Not to mention after his whole seizure from earlier I had a feeling that this guy could hurt someone easily when he got mad.

I stepped around Lauren, finally managing to leave her behind, I started on my way over to Bella, only to see her retreating back. Leaving the room with Alice trailing behind her.

I continued walking over to Jacob, determined to have a word with him. "Hey, man, how'd you like the first class?" I asked, starting the conversation off light.

"Cut the bullshit man, we both know you came over here to ask me about Bella. And I'm telling you right now that I'm not telling you anything about her. You can go back to your little girlfriend over there and leave Bella alone." I stared blankly at the idiotic man, if he seriously thought that his little warning to stay away from her was going to work he was sadly mistaken.

I shook my head slightly before walking away I'd deal with the guy later. Right now I was going to go talk to Rosalie.

"Hey, Rosalie can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked interrupting her and Emmett.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked, before her eyes got wide at my serious expression, "If it's about me and Emmett 'getting busy' in the studio, we can leave."

"No it's not that, although I'd appreciate it if you would find somewhere else for all of the…um…"

"Sex," Emmett offered up, receiving a head slap from Rosalie.

"Yeah, sex. Um, I was actually wondering if you could give me Bella's number? I'd really like to take her out to dinner sometime, but I have no way of contacting her…" I trailed off when I saw Rose's expression. Hmm…

**Thought I'd end the chapter there. Tell me what you think; again I'm sorry about it taking so long to get it up. You could kill me now, but then you'd never know what Rosalie's reaction was. Next update will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Hey guys, so I'm leaving Fanfiction, so two things can happen to my incomplete stories. Either I write them off as abandoned or one of my readers takes over and continues the story. PM me if you want to take over the story and I'll consider you based on previous writing (if you have no other stories posted then send me a short story that you think illustrates your writing ability).

Thank you,  
Abi


End file.
